Beyond the Door a New World Awaits
by KatherineKnight-DoctorWho
Summary: What happens when Katherine Todd and a mysterious scientist named JOHN SMITH find a portal to another world on earth? Who is this JOHN SMITH and what does he know about Katherine? Who is secretly plotting and setting a trap for the Doctor? 10, OC, Master, different OC and excitement and mystery! Please read, review, and share! K for minor violence.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Dreams**

**"When I was a little girl, I had these dreams of a man. A magic man. He lived in a land with burnt orange skies and dreamy red grass. He lived there with his wife and children and me. He treated me like his daughter, though I never thought I was seeing that I had parents of my own in reality. For weeks I had the same dream over and over again. The magic man and his wife were crying, then the magic man would leave in his blue box. Large and metal creatures would come and destroy the planet and kill all the people until I was left. Then a bright light shone and I felt like I was burning, and then I woke up."**

**"How long have you been having these dreams?"  
"Ever since I can remember."**

**And that is where our story begins, with little Katherine Todd's dreams. The dreams that never made sense. Dreams of the past with hints of the future. Dreams that could write time. **


	2. A Door?

Chapter One: Beginnings

It was a dark, cold night in Kansas. The sky was free of clouds, and the stars sparkled brightly. It was a perfect night for stargazing, but Katie Todd had no time for that. She was on the verge of finding a portal to another world! And it was smack dab in the middle of the U.S.

Well, _he_ was on the verge of finding it, he being John Smith. He had soft brown hair gelled up in a messy, modern way. He had sharp features, a perfect smile, and always wore a blue or striped suite with a long brown trenchcoat. He was very slim and tall. A giant next to Katie. But, the thing that intrigued Katie most about this mysterious man was his eyes. When she looked into his eyes she could tell there something else there; something hiding. Katie could tell there was more to Mr. Smith than just a scientist. He was a scientist, lab and all. He had found evidence of a portal to another world right after he met Katie. They both went off to find it. When Mr. Smith found out about the portal he looked very confused, almost angry.

_"How can there be a portal on earth?"_

_"Well, I don't know!"_

_"There isn't supposed to be a portal on earth. How can there be a portal on earth? How did it get here? Human's can't build portals yet so, it must have been someone else. Someone put it here for a specific reason. Someone not of this world. They either want humans to use it or _The_y want to use it for themselves to get to another side of the universe or invade! But, what if Earth finds it and decides to go in and invade. Take a look around for themselves. That would start another war and then _They_ would certaintly invade! Katie! They could invade we have to stop them!"_

"All right," John had a British accent. "Shouldn't be much farther now." He said squinting through his brown rimmed glasses at the contraption in his hand. It was made out of metal and had various buttons and wires all over it.

"I hope so," Katie replied, "I'd hate to come all this way for nothing."  
"No you wouldn't" John sighed. "You enjoyed the adventure. Ah! Here we go. Now the portal could be anything it could be some sort of swirly purple vortex, a secret cave, a big black hole, a bright light..."

Katie and John were in between two giant cliffs that merged together further down closing off the road. Katie walked down to this part of the cliffs and found a door.

"...green gooey puddles even! It could be-"

"How 'bout a door?"

"A door?"

"Yes, a door. A wooden matter of fact door!"

"Let's hope it's not locked." He said thinking about a certain screwdriver. "But, a door, really? I was hoping for something more exciting like a black of or explosian that we would have to jump through. But, a door is just boring. All you do is open it and usually you don't like what's on the other side. Doors are just..." He looked at Katie who, by the look on her face, was tired of hearing him ramble, but there was a tiny smile forming at the corner of her lips.

"Right...portal." John said quickly.


	3. A Funny Little Argument

Chapter 2: A Little Argument

As he opened the door a flood of light poured onto the earth, bathing the rocks in alien glory for the first and last time. Katie put a hand up blocking the glaring sun of the new found world.

Mr. Smith walked through the opening and onto foreign ground as he surveyed the area, not recognizing where he was, which was strange for him. There wasn't a clue in the architecture or landscape. He had no idea what this planet was.

"Well," Mr. Smith said, "Doesn't seem to be any 'hostiles' around. Come on!" Little did he know someone was watching him from the bushes behind. He extended a hand which she took gratefully. Her whole body was shaking with fear. What if hey want to kill us for trespassing or something? What if unknowingly brake "Galactic Law"? These thoughts and others flooded through her mind. She was releaved to take his hand. With her hand in his all her fears instantly vanished. Why? Little did Katie know John wished he could tell her but, knew that for her safety he must not dare to breathe a word of the secrets he held in his hearts. Together they stared at the glorious city.

The city seemed to be built of silver and gold. Towers sliced through the sky sparkling in the sunlight. There were two main buildings occupying the city. One seemed to be a government building, and the other, a factory. The factory was forbodeing and dark compared to the rest of the city.

"Where do we start?" Katie asked.

"I have no idea." John replied.

"Well, aren't you helpful, Mr. Smith!" Katie said jokingly.

"Hey! As I remember, I wa the one who found and led us to this world!" His voice getting higher with every syllable.

"Yet, I found the door."

"Pft! I could have found the door."

"And drove you around the world."

"I...uh."

"And basically assisted you with everything especially when you were reluctant stubborn and hard to deal with."

"You..."

"Mr. Smith, you should be thankful I've stuck with you for this long. You're a hard man to keep up with." Katie said with a smirk.

"You should talk...Hey! Don't call me Mr. Smith. It's too formal. Just like salutes. I really hate satules."

"You really like to ramble, don't you?"

"Right, new world. Well, looks liek our best bet will be at that city over there."

"Okay. Whatever you say."

"Don't start. Now, Katherine Elizabeth Todd, Allyonze!"


End file.
